Snarry: Detention
by Dimple Bracegirdle
Summary: A Snarry one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters and the setting. **

Snarry: Detention

"Detention, Potter! Be here immediately after dinner," Snape snarled at Harry, with a discreet wink, upon seeing how badly the Gryffindor had messed his potion up this time.

"Yes, professor," Harry mumbled, looking down at the thick, pea green like substance burning in the cauldron in front of him. As soon as he heard the potions master move on to inspect the next student's potion he looked up and smiled a small smile, having registered the wink immediately, but quickly realized seconds later that Ron and Hermione were staring at him weirdly.

"You all right there, mate?" Ron put down his wand before he could do any more damage to his potion and turned to fully face Harry at the same time as Hermione.

"Huh?" Harry asked, his smile dropping, only to be replaced with a small frown, slightly disappointed in himself for nearly revealing his deepest secret.

"Harry, you were just smiling about detention tonight with Snape. Is there something you want to tell us?" Hermione said as she put a stopper in the beaker filled with her perfect potion from the cauldron in front of her.

"N-no," Harry quickly stammered before continuing with a lot more confidence. "The smile wasn't about detention with Snape. It was about nothing in particular." He then quickly packed up his bag, preparing to leave the classroom as soon as possible and hoping to avoid any more questions from Hermione.

Hermione and Ron exchanged quick glances before Snape dismissed the class and the three exited the dungeons with all the other Gryffindors, happy to finally get away from the Slytherins for the time being. The three, along with the rest of their class mates, then headed outside to the green houses for herbology with professor Sprout.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly and before any of the three knew it it was time for dinner. They quickly dropped their bags off in their respective dorms before heading down to the Great Hall, which was almost completely full with teachers and students alike.

Harry immediately separated from Ron and Hermione and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor house table that was closest to the head table of the teachers and Dumbledore. Once there he quickly scanned the teachers table in search of Snape before Hermione and Ron could catch up to him and question him about his current actions. As soon as he found the greasy haired potions master Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him, causing him to look away from the teachers table and concentrate on the food laid out on the table in front of him.

"So, Harry, what do you think Snape'll have you do during your detention?" Ron asked between bites of a large leg of mystery meat, which almost looked like it could easily have been unicorn or deer.

'_Hopefully kiss him._' Harry thought, but didn't say out loud in order to keep his secret hidden, as he turned to look at Ron. "I don't know. Probably re-organize the student store or clean the entire dungeon."

"Yeah. Or better yet he'll have you drink all of the failed potions from today's lesson," Ron said, his mouth a bit more full than the last time he talked.

Hermione shook her head at Ron before tapping Harry's shoulder and turning his attention from Ron to what she had to say. "Are you sure that there's ABSOLUTELY NOTHING that you want to tell us, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Hermione. So, don't worry about it, okay?" Harry gave Hermione what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning back to his plate, which was still piled quite high with a mound of food.

Hermione quickly gave Harry a look of disbelief before finally dropping the subject all together and turning back to her own plate of food.

The three ate their dinner and dessert in complete silence. Once they were done they exited the Great Hall together, a fairly comfortable silence having settled over them.

"Good luck, mate," Ron said, lightly patting Harry's shoulder as he made his way over to the stairs.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry watched as Ron walked over to the staircase, and paused, before turning to Hermione, who was still standing there. "Aren't you going to join him, Hermione?"

"Yeah, but listen Harry, if you ever need or want someone to talk to you can always talk to me, okay?" Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes, making sure that he was listening to her closely and absorbing everything that she had to say.

Harry nodded, reassuring Hermione that he would, and watched as she went over to Ron. He then quickly waited for them to start up the stairs before he began to make his way down to the dungeon classrooms, and professor Snape. When he finally reached the potions classroom a few minutes later, he hesitated before lightly knocking on the door. "Professor Snape?"

"Enter, Potter."

Harry gently pushed open the door and entered the classroom, making sure to close the door behind him to prevent any prying eyes from catching them. Once he turned away from the door he notice that the room was softly illuminated by candles and that Snape was sitting on his desk waiting for him in anticipation. He shyly made his way over to where the elder sat, stopping about a foot away with a bright pink blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

"Come one, Harry. You know that I don't bite…..too hard," Snape said seductively, gesturing for the younger to come closer to him.

Harry's blush darkened as he finally closed the distance between him and Snape, bringing him close enough to the elder that they were mere inches apart from each other.

Snape gently wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer if possible, and lightly resting his head atop the younger's. "I've missed you so much." He then gently placed a light kiss to the crown of Harry's head in a sweet and caring gesture.

"I missed you too," Harry said as he wrapped his own arms around Snape's waist, effectively keeping close to the elder.

A few minutes passed of the two hugging intimately after a long time of not seeing each other, before Snape gently pulled away a short distance and looked down at Harry with a smile that lit up his face.

Harry returned the smile before leaning up, and in, and gently pressing his lips against Snape's, his smile growing wider and his blush deepening further. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and turned his gaze down at the ground, not wanting the elder to see how embarrassed he was by kissing him without notice.

Snape, using two long fingers, gently lifted Harry's head up, bringing the younger's gaze back to his dark eyes. He quickly smiled a reassuring smile before bringing his lips down to meet Harry's in a much more passionate, and much rougher, kiss.

Harry smiled even more as his lips molded with Snape's and his eyes slowly closed in bliss. A moment later, as the kiss deepened considerably, he brought his arms up and gently wrapped them the elder's neck, while at the same time Snape's arms tightened lightly around his waist.

Snape lightly began to kiss from Harry's mouth down to the younger's collar bone as their physical needs became more insistent. Once he reached Harry's collar bone he began to nibble, suck, and lick at the skin, leaving light bruises behind and causing the younger to quietly moan in pleasure. After a few minutes of this he moved his lips back up to Harry's before lightly getting to his feet, never once breaking the kiss, and lifting the younger up into his arms as if he was as light as a feather.

Harry wrapped his legs around Snape's waist gently as soon as the elder lifted him up off the ground. He then briefly broke the kiss for a few seconds to take a breath, soon after returning to the kiss with more passion and need than before.

As they kissed passionately and deeply Snape made his way across the room to his office, carrying Harry and keeping his eyes closed in bliss the entire time. Once they reached his office he quickly opened the door and entered the dark room, kicking the door closed and locking it behind them in order to give them more privacy.

**A/N: Decided to try at a Snarry. Turned out quite good in my opinion, albeit a little out of character (maybe a lot), but still good. Enjoy. :D**


End file.
